The present invention relates to liquid applicators, and more particularly to a liquid applicator wherein the flow of liquid therefrom is controlled by a valve.
Various liquid applicators having a valve for controlling liquid flow are known. by way of example, some of the heretofore known valve controlled applicators are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,551; U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,966; U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,678; U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,874; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,294.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid applicator adapted to smoothly apply a liquid to an object even when the applicator is held an an acute angle to the object.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a liquid applicator which is spill proof.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a liquid applicator having a convex dauber tip.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a liquid applicator which facilitates easy assembly of the various components thereof.